Recovering
by ilovetwilight0513
Summary: Guilford and Cornelia are finally reunited. This may be a longer story later, but I took down the other chapters for now.


A/N- This takes place in R2 Episode 24. I guess I should say *spoilers*, but you jumped into the fanfiction from the show quickly enough for the major spoilers, then you probably are too fast-paced to bother with A/N. I know I don't always read them. Anyway, I haven't written anything serious in a long time, so I hope it isn't anything too confusing. I read it a couple of times, but I'd appreciate a review to confirm its readability. Also, I know a lot of people aren't sure about the Guilford-blindness thing, but to me, it looks like crutch, not a cane in episode 24, and its obvious he can see at least something by grabbing Cornelia's hand and using a gun in the next ep. and all that. Alright, enough of me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Princess Cornelia held her knight's hand as he cried. She had only seen him cry once before, but she could not say she was shocked. It was not embarrassing to see him like this. They hardly had those moments anymore; he had been her knight for so long. She supposed she should actually be flattered. She did not think anyone else had cried over her like this.

The other time he had cried was after they saw Euphy's body, but then he pulled himself together before she did so she decided it did not count. He had ushered her into Euphy's room, told her he was going to the conference room, and left her to get over it. She had not thought of it before, but that was really unlike him. It had worked quickly in calming her down, but it was still a weird move when she thought about it. He usually stuck to her side when he thought she was upset. _But then, I usually stuck with him too, and I abandoned him later that night_ she thought with some guilt. She knew she made the right decision to find the truth about her sister's death, but she also knew her leaving probably left Guilford feeling very alone. Darlton had been killed, so he must have been the only one watching the rambunctious Glaston Knights. Claudio had told her earlier that he was the only one left of those boys. She had also been told, briefly, of Guilford's condition, and the Geass which had caused him to fight for Zero. She realized something: _When they told him what happened, he must have figured I was dead_. Now she felt very guilty. She had been told that her knight was dead, but she had not cried for him, yet he was crying over her. She wanted to, but there had been so many important things to attend to. Her grip on Guilford's hand tightened. She did not want to cry out of guilt. After a time Guilford cleared his throat.

"Princess, are you thirsty? Hungry?" he moved to separate their hands, but she did not let go.

"Don't be sorry, Guilford. I should be flattered anyone would cry over me," she continued to hold his hand.

"Should be, your Highness?" he said with a twitch of a smile.

"I am," she admitted, "and you probably noticed, but I gave up my claim to the throne when I left my position as Viceroy and Chief General. I knew what I was getting into, so you really can stop with the titles."  
>"I hate to disagree Princess, but the 98th emperor never said anything about your leaving, so the royal family was unable to take away your titles. Lelouch does not even seem to know that he can," Guilford thought he saw disappointment on his Princess' face, but he was having trouble with such fine details because of the damage to his eyes, "I must admit, I am glad. I was sure they would dismiss my position as your Knight along with your titles."<p>

"As if I would let them dishonor your vows," she blushed at the emotion in her voice. Guilford blushed at her the implied praise. _Wow, we are quite a mess, aren't we,_ she had to admit, "I mean that there have been plenty of instances where members of the royal family were exiled or disowned or sometimes killed, and their personal knights kept their positions." There was an awkward pause.

"I did not mean to imply that you were only thinking of yourself when you left. It would not have mattered what was decreed anyway. I would have followed you," he stated.

"I should still apologize. There could not ever be a knight a loyal as you," Cornelia used to tease him by saying that, but she really meant it this time. He did not get flustered as he usually did with such praise, bringing he hand to his lips in acknowledgment. He laid her arm back on the bed, but continued to hold her hand, scooting his chair closer for comfort. Her arm was getting tired being held up like that anyway, so she did not say anything. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Cornelia saw Claudio at the doorway, but she knew if she called him over that Guilford would release her hand, and she was enjoying his company after so long a separation. The Glaston Knight must have understood, for he gave her an understanding smile and shortly turned away. She could see him in the hallway beyond, staring out the window. She would have to invite him in eventually; it was not fair to leave him all alone like that. She and Guilford were probably the last people he had left who he thought of as family. Too many people had died. She thought of her own family. _Pendragon!_

"Guilford, did anyone tell you why Schneizel shot me?" she started. She was not sure she wanted to say it. It had not hit her until then how much more alone she was in the world now. She may not have cared for many of her half-siblings, but they were still family, and most of her extended family lived in Pendragon, uncles and cousins she had actually liked. _My mother.._

Guilford felt ill watching the sadness settle onto her face. No, she had not elaborated on how she got hurt past her remarks that it was Schneizel, and none of the flight crew who brought her to Horai Island knew anything. His silence told Cornelia as much.

"Pendragon," she looked up a him, "It's gone. Schneizel detonated a F.L.E.I.J.A. They're all go-" she cut herself off, feeling tears in her eyes at last. She did not get along with her mother, but to never see her again? She had not even called her since before Euphy's death. True to the stubbornness they had all three shared, Cornelia held back her sobs. Only a few drops managed to run down her cheeks. Guilford released her hand in shock, making her look up again. She was worried he was going to leave her again, like when Euphy died. She heard his crutch smacking against the floor as he walked across the room. Guilford ignored Claudio's questioning stance and quietly shut the door. His walk was shaky, but not because of his injured leg. The implications of Schneizel attacking-no, destroying the Britannian capital were frightening. His princess seemed even less composed when he returned to his chair, but she was still fighting. He wished she would allow herself to show weakness more often. That was what his position was supposed to allow. She did reach out her hand again, which he took in both of his. Cornelia was determined not to be overwhelmed.

"You need to tell the Black Knights," she told him, "Schneizel plans on destroying more cities if he defeats Lelouch. He won't care if the U.F.N. Members support him. He's insane."

"I don't think they will care, Princess. The Black Knights only see that Schneizel has the power to destroy, and that he has used it against their enemy. They have no reason to believe you."

"Still, you must try. If I were more healed I would go to them myself, but-"

"I will do as you wish. Please, don't try to get up," Cornelia had not meant she would immediately try, but Guilford obviously knew she was thinking about it.

She squeezed his hands, "No, I don't think I could even sit up if I wanted to," she nearly rolled her eyes at how her helplessness seemed to relieve him._ Not that he would see it if I did_, she realized, _my poor knight._

"Better?" he asked her after another moment. Her tears had dried on her cheeks. Guilford wet a napkin with water from the kettle on the bedside table, and handed it to her to wipe off her face. He had meant to bring up her mother earlier, but the news about Pendragon changed things. What was supposed to have been good thinking on his part now seemed pointless.

"What is it?" Cornelia asked. She could see he was thinking over something carefully, "I won't get upset again."

"You may be upset as often as you wish. There is no need for you to remain composed if you feel otherwise, Princess."

He was obviously changing the subject, "Then there is no reason not to tell me what you were considering telling me. I am too tired to stay awake and drag it out of you, so you will have to tell me now. Stalling is rude."

Guilford sighed and looked down at their hands,"The Lady Ophelia li Britannia contacted me during your absence." he waited a moment to see if she would stop him, "She was worried about you, and, of course, you were not answering her calls," Cornelia's continued silence told him to go on, "When I told her you had disappeared, she yelled at me over the channel for about ten minutes. After she calmed down, she transferred a list of Euphy's possessions which she wanted sent to her. I put together those things and added them to your own, Princess, which were being sent to Pendragon to make room for the new Viceroy. I meant to tell you this as a happy occasion, as I also sent several of things that I thought you would want which your mother did not. Since most of your and your sister's belongings were destroyed with the Area 11 government bureau, I thought it would make you happy to know some of Euphy would be waiting at home. I know it does not matter now, but maybe some of those things were sent to your other family homes. I don't think we would meet any resistance in such a search, if you would like that. We would have to see who is left on your mother's side first, but it shouldn't be too hard," Guilford trailed off. Cornelia had turned away from him. He did not think she was crying, but it was hard to see against the light of the window. He realized they had not spoken of Euphy since her death. He also realized he had called Princess Euphemia "Euphy", as the girl had often insisted, even though he had refused to do so in front of his Princess.

"She would have found that hilarious, I'm sure. Euphy, I mean. She loved it when mother got all worked up over us," Cornelia had turned her head back to him, "I think you're right. We have to go somewhere once this is over anyway. Would you look into who survived? I think I will rest awhile." Guilford kissed her hand again before pulling himself up and pressing the button which blocked the light coming from the window. He could see a lot better in the dim light and took in the image of his Princess while he could. It was a welcome sight, despite her current state. He had recently thought the delusional images caused by Geass would be his last memories of her face.

"Rest well, Princess, I will leave my phone here. Call Claudio if I am needed." Cornelia nodded in response. As quietly as he could with the crutch, Guilford exited into the too-bright hallway to meet Claudio.

A/N- So, was that in English or what? Should I do more?


End file.
